ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Element Orbs
Legend of the Element Orbs is a story by someone on DA Gren. Plot During the Sengoku Period in Japan, the country is plagued by the sudden appearance of monsters and gods who fight them. It is up to one man and his friends to save the world. Characters * : The main hero of the story. Adopted child of the emperor, he has a mysterious past. * A blue dinosaur that Mono rides. It is his trusted pet. * : Mono's childhood friend who follows him on his quest. * : A ninja who ran away from her family. Joins Mono on his quest. * : A strange cat-like entity with an assault rifle and grenades. Is hiding a secret. * : A fortune-telling magic woman from Mono's past. Refuses to tell him things "until the time is right". * (Destruction Beasts): Powerful beasts thought to be the natural elements of the world given form. They cast Japan into disaster with their awakening. ** : Hakaiju of Wind. ** : Hakaiju of Earth. ** : Hakaiju of Water. ** : Hakaiju of Fire. * : A powerful demon from long ago, who is said to be rising once again. * : A mysterious man hunting down the group of friends. *Ancient Gods: Ancient gods who once sealed away Akuma no Orochi. Collectively, they are called the . ** : Guardian of Fire and the Southern Land. ** : Guardian of Water and the Eastern Land. ** : Guardian of Earth and the Northern Land. ** : Guardian of Wind and the Western Land. Prologue A long time ago, there was a star that fell onto the earth,bringing with it a demon known as Akuma no Orochi, who devastated the land with its awakening. However, four ancient gods rose up to fight it and with their combined power, they sealed Akuma no Orochi away using four elemental orbs. With that meteor also came a small cross of light, which was found by the humans nearby after Akuma no Orochi's sealing... Unbeknownst to them, someone is using their vile essence to create embodiments of disaster, the Hakaiju, out of the four elements of nature. Their awakening in the Sengoku period turns Japan into a land of turmoil. Our story begins here. Episode 1: The Adventure Begins I am Mono Erabareta, prince of the Eranda clan. My father is the emperor and my mother is the empress. I have an elder brother who will take my father's place someday...but that doesn't matter. This story isn't about them, it's about me! Last week, I had this strange dream that I couldn't quite understand. There was a red star that crashed onto the land, a black giant, a silver one and a monster! The two giants disappeared but the monster stayed behind and destroyed the land. I told my mother about this, since my father went off on a diplomatic trip. She got pretty worried, and now there's been some unrest in the palace...whatever is happening, I hope it isn't that bad... -someone knocks on the door and then it opens- "O Prince, your mother wishes to speak to you." said my servant. I went over to my mother at her quarters. "I must tell you something, Mono..." "What is it, mom?" "That dream you had...may have something to do with...this." she said, as she held up a cross-shaped gem. That was a family heirloom called the Fallen Star, and it was a symbol of hope in times of despair. "The Fallen Star? What do you mean, mom?" "This thing...came with the legendary beast of destruction, Akuma no Orochi, hundreds of years ago." "WHAT?!" "While Orochi represents destruction, the cross represents salvation. I think that the beast you saw in that dream of yours might be Akuma no Orochi. Furthermore..." "..." "At the time of your birth, this cross shined with light, as if it were calling out to you." "So...I'm THE CHOSEN ONE?!" "...well I wasn't going to say it like that but ok." "What must I do, mom?" "I'm not sure but...go find the witch Fujitsu in the western land. She might be able to tell you what's going on." "I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTUUUUURE!!!" "-_-" The next day, I woke up and packed my stuff but before leaving, my mum and the army general wanted to give me something. "Have this." "What?! What is this armour, and the Fallen Star is in it!" "It has something to do with your destiny. Now go!" The armour was made of dark blue metal and had some spikes on it. The shoulders had crystals on them and the middle had the Fallen Star. When I put it on, it started glowing! I grabbed my sword and some other stuff and hopped onto my pet dinosaur, Azzuro, and we set off towards the western lands. On the way, we stop by for a quick rest and I happened to run into my old friend Yuki. We talked about all the cool things that have happened since we last saw each other and he told me that he was hunting down a Spider Man who was taking innocent people away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he appeared. "Are you looking for me?!" "That's - the Spider Man!" The Spider Man was a black skinned man much taller than either of us, and had red markings on his skin. But his most defining trait, was that he had the head of a spider. "Well I have been looking for you, chosen one of the Fallen Star! I will bring you back to my master and he will be proud!" he said, before jumping into a tree. "Look out, Mono!" The Spider Man jumped at us, so I grabbed my sword and slash at him, and so does Yuki. Yuki misses and the Spider Man spits web around my hands, binding me, and then he knocked me over. Yuki punched him in the face, and then he jumped back up into the trees Yuki unbinds my hands, just before the Spider Man lunges at us again, but we punch him in the chest. "You remember our Kizuna Combination right, Mono?" "Yeah let's do it!" I say that as we run forwards and switch positions. I punch the Spider Man twice, and then Yuki chops his head, and then I punch him again and Yuki punches him too. When he was weakened enough, we kicked him back and then fired our energy shot attacks, making a small explosion. We win! After that battle, Spider Man was gone so we took a rest, then kept heading towards the western land. Meanwhile... Spider Man was panting as he ran into a cave. "I'm disappointed..." "NO, BOSS! I'LL GET IT NEXT TIME!!!" "YOU DO NOT REALISE HOW IMPORTANT THAT THING IS TO MEEEE!!!!" The mystery man held up an evil looking device. And there was a spider in his other hand. He put the spider through the ring thing and then pressed a button and the spider became pure energy that entered the Spider Man and made him more spider-like... Episode 2: A New Friend Yuki and I travelled some more. It's been a few days and we're arriving at the western land soon. But, on the way... Yuki went to get some firewood and water while I was hunting for food to eat. I saw a deer. Using my bow and arrow, I shot it to death right on the spot, the arrow going through the skull. It was a medium sized doe that might have had kids waiting for it or something...this is how I convince myself not to eat too much meat. I was about to bring it back when I heard some growling. Azzuro heard it too, and some wolves appeared from.behind the bushes. But they weren't just any wolves. They were... Japanese wolves. They must have either followed us or the deer, and it looks like we killed their prey. Now their prey is us. I slashed one of them at it lunged on me, and another one bit my arm but my armour was covering it. Another wolf tried to steal our hunted deer, so Azzuro stomped on it, breaking exactly one bone. It died somehow. Another wolf tires to bite Azurro but it was picked up by the head and flung into a tree, killing it. Azzuro and I beat the wolves and kill some of them, but we took some light injuries. The dead wolves were taken back as food along with the deer, and the rest of them ran away. When we were going back to meet up with Yuki, there was some rustling in the trees. It might be the Spider Man, so I got my sword out. Out of the trees came a woman, who was wearing a kimono and a kitsune mask. She had tattoos all over her skin but let's not go too deep into that. "Hello." She says. "Who are you?" "I saw you fight those wolves earlier. Can you help me? I've got a bit of a problem..." "Ok sure, what is it?" "I'm being chased bt NINJAS!" "WHAT?!" After that conversation, we regroup with Yuki and explain what's going on. The mysterious woman tells us that the ninjas will arrive soon. And then they did, but they didn't look like they wanted to kill us. They were colour coded: the leader was wearing all black while the others wore red, blue, yellow and green. "Saku-sama! Why do you resist so much? Come back home! Your father is worried sick." Said one of the ninjas. "No! I just want to go on an adventure! Like these guys!" she said, while pointing at Yuki and I. "Who are you?" Yuki asks the ninjas. "Given the job by your father to take you, Saku-sama, back home. We are the Fubayashi Five!" "Omae!" "Wa!" "Mou!" "Shin!" "Deiru!" "Nani?" say the three of us. Azzuro looked like she was cringing. "You two! Hand her over!" said Omae, the leader...I think. "Or what?" "Dude it's 5 against 3 we won't-" before he could finish his sentence I shut Yuki up. It's time to be heroes! "Well then...you two...are already dead!!!" "What?!" The ninjas attacked us, but they didn't seem to be very well trained. So we put down our weapons and used our fists instead and punched them. Saku helped too and we beat them after a tough match. "See! We can handle ourselves!" said Saku. "Haahh...well then...I guess you're right...maybe I'll tell your father that you're all grown up and should be able to take care of yourself..." After that, he dropped a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Sharing a meal, Saku told us about herself. She came from the Fubayashi clan, but wanted to go on her own adventure while learning to be a kunoichi. However, her family wouldn't let her, so she ran away and ended up here with us. Looks like we have a new travelling companion. Episode 3: The Return of Spider Man! It's the middle of Autumn now and we're almost at the western land. We stop by at a village to get a rest but... "ALL RIGHT, ALL OF YOU GIVE US YOUR STUFF!!!" shouted a bandit leader, with his gang. There were like 20 of them. Yuki, Saku and I get out as quickly as possible with our weapons. "IDIOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO JUST SURRENDER TO YOU?! I MAY BE OLD, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED ON JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUN!" shouted an old man, who lifted up his pitchfork. Suddenly, the whole village was inspired by him and everyone took up arms using whatever they could. After a short fight, we all drove off the bandits until they decided to take out their "secret weapon". They dropped an animal cage and out came a fluff ball that looked like a cat with a gun and grenades. I've heard of this kind of thing before, it's a Kitten Solder and it must have been captured by them. One bandit shoved it around, shouting at it to get it to shoot people...but it shot the bandits up instead, so they ran away. The Kitten Solder went to a well to get a drink. It fit into the bucket and drank the water there. Yuji, Saku and I stayed at the village for the night, but before sunrise, there was an awful sound. The Spider Man was back, but there were things different about him. His eyes were like a spider's and there were 8 of them, he now had mandibles and his whole body was brownish in colour, like a spider's body. He also looked a bit bigger. "HOLDER OF THE FALLEN STAR, YOU COME OUT NOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" he shouted. It was so loud that everyone heard it and woke up. I quickly put on my armour and took my sword and told the rest to stay inside, but they insist on helping me. "I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE THE FALLEN STAR FOR MY MASTER! IT IS...MY DUTY!!!!" he shouted. We fight for a while, but even with his enhanced abilities and strength, the Spider Man couldn't beat us. "WHAT?! THIS IS IMPOSSSSSIBLEEEE!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU, I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" and then he started growing another pair of arms and legs and increased in size, becoming a giant spider. We have a hard time trying to kill it once and for all, and when we were driven into a corner the Kitten Solder shot at it from a rooftop. The Giant Spider turned to chase it and then it threw a grenade. "DIE IN A HOLE!!!" On impact, the grenade exploded and the Giant Spider died in a hole. The next morning, we left the village and the Kitten Solder decided to follow us after we gave it a fish to eat. Though, throughout our journey, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched... Elsewhere, a mysterious man puts a green crystal through a red ring, launching it into the sky. Episode 4: The Devil's Wind We have finally arrived in the western land, in the middle of Autumn. I came here to this windy town in the plains once, when I was young and that was the first time I met Fujitsu, the fortune teller. She was just a beginner back then, but more recently, I've heard she's been doing great things. But there was something odd about this place, almost nobody was around and it was really windy too. We went to her house and greeted her, and skipping the small talk, we discussed about the Fallen Star and its relation to me. After some rituals, she prepared to read my fate but when she put her fingers on my forehead, she recoiled back, which shocked us all. "What did you see, Fujitsu?!" "You..you are not mentally prepared..." "What do you mean, just tell me!" "No... not now. You will figure things out when the time is right. But for now, please get as far away from here as soon as possible." "What?" "This vision has been bothering me for a while. A great snake will emerge when the seals of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth are broken...and with it were beasts that brought destruction...just look, over there." We walked to a window and saw a swirling dark cloud, it almost looked like a tornado. It was quite a horrible sight. "What the heck is that?!" "From within the devil's wind, Tsubasser appears, calls forth storms, and wipes away all on the land. A monster is coming, Mono...get out of here. There is a town nearby that has plenty of guards, you might be safe there." "What about you, then?" "I grew up in this place and I think I want to die here...goodbye, Mono." "What, no! I won't leave an innocent person to die by some creature-" "Hakaiju..." "...eh?" "The beasts that bring destruction. Now, go!" Now the stormcloud became a real tornado, an almost black tornado, that stayed in place. The others rushed over to me and tried to convince me to get out of here as soon as possible, but I can't just leave Fujitsu to die alone. Suddenly, the tornado exploded from within. There was a giant blue bird that emerged, standing 55m tall and weighing 20,000 tons and had a wing span of about 47 meters. When I told the others about its measurements, they asked me how I knew but it's just so obvious. I just don't know why people can't accurately guess the dimensions of things. It was a terrifying thing, just by flying over our heads it produced a wind so strong it blew away most of the village with a single flap of its wings. It flew over the plains until it came across the town Fujitsu was talking about. I got on Azzuro and started riding, with my friends following me from behind. The Hakaiju, Tsubasser, flew arund in circles over the town, making a huge vortex that sucked things upward! Every once in a while, it swooped in to devour the livestock and people trapped in it, and the whole town was a wreck. As a drew closer, I realized the scale of the danger I was approaching, but I had to do something nonetheless! Kitten solder started shooting but none of his shots were any good. "Stop, Mono! There's nothing we can do!" said Saku. "Our best bet is to run away and not get eaten." said Yuki. "No way! Sitting around doing nothing...won't get us anywhere!" after saying that, the Fallen Star an my chest started glowing, and I felt like I could fly. And I did! I flew over to Tsubasser but I still had no reasonable maeans of attack, but I brought out my sword anyway. It was then covered with energy, covering the blade and lengthening it. I swing it around and I eventually hit Tsubasser, pissing it off. It then flew past me and hit my with the side of its wing. I should be dead, but I'm not. I slash it a few times and then it shot feathers at me, but I dodged them and counterattacked. Soon, I felt a rush of energy, and then I put my hands in a + and shot an Ultra Beam, and then Tsubasser exploded! Episode 5: The Destruction Beast of Earth Episode 6: Monstrous Waters Episode 7: Beware of Fire In the Midsummer Sky! Episode 8: The Ultimate Destruction Beast Strikes Back! Episode 9: The Final Battle Category:Fan Stories Category:UltraGrenburr12678